Music drabbles
by Moiranne Rose
Summary: fun thing i decided to do. loved doing it. rated k cos its not slash but has some light swearing : have fun reading


1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten or twenty-five of these, then post them.

Well, what I've picked (and this was tough) was the fandom of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core :)  
I'm focusing mainly on the relationship (NOT gay) between Angeal and Zack. WOOTZ here we go…

**Anything but Ordinary**

He, Zack, was about as out of ordinary as anyone got. He was, needless to say, a puppy. In every sense. Yet he loved danger, it made him feel alive apparently. As his mentor, it made him feel bad to see Zack improving so fast and so well that soon, he'd be someone else's charge soon. Angeal thought of Zack as someone he could never live without. His personality was too big to forget. He smiled sadly, even though he hated that he had come to like Zack so much that when he was leaving, he felt terrible, he'd rather Zack than a million other ordinary recruits. He was a lot better. He was anything but ordinary indeed, he thought, as he went forward to stop the training session.

**Bad Day**

Zack never had time to feel bad, it just wasn't in his genes to be a pessimist. He loved the action of being a SOLDIER. His passion would never fade. Every time he saw Angeal, he aw that he slowly stopped smiling or joking. He needed to stop him from turning into the NUMBER 1 GRUMP OF THE CENTURY. Yet things never seemed to work, Angeal didn't laugh at corny jokes or smile at random dances. Zack suddenly remembered the only thing that always worked. Hmm…how to break it to Angeal that he was really losing his old, happier personality.

"Hey, Angeal, screw you but you seriously need a holiday. I've already booked it. And I don't take no as an answer."

"Ahh…screw you Zack."

**Beautiful Girls**

"Angeal?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Oh boy, he needed to give Zack THE talk.

"Zack, falling in love, more often than not, will end in a broken heart. I haven't met someone that hasn't had at least one broken heart phase. Sometimes, when you think it's heaven, the next moment, they'll drop you without another word. Zack, it's not worth it to love, you only get hurt. Understand that. That's the only good thing I've learnt from Sephiroth. Love is overrated."

"Wow…okay sure. But if you don't get one soon, I'll get one for you just to prove the General wrong." Zack said, like he hadn't been listening to Angeal at all. Of course he hadn't.

"Well, we'll see."

"You sound just like him."

"C'mon, it's not that bad right?"

Laughter ensues

**Bubbly**

Zack, no matter what, was always counted in when Angeal and Sephiroth went out. He was just more comfortable with them. Anyway, Sephiroth never got drunk. They always needed someone to get them back to ShinRa after their drinking escapades.

Zack felt a certain feeling towards the two. They were friends. Real friends. He was always happy to sit and observe.

Often at the end, Zack the puppy would be tucked in by Sephiroth with Angeal already snoring. Ahh…with them, life wasn't monotonous. Wherever they went, they made him smile watching.

**Chasing Cars**

We do things alone. Most things, it was each man for himself. Yet on Saturdays like these, they watched clouds on the roof of the ShinRa Building. They did it to forget the killing, the war, the injustice of the world. It made Angeal indescribably happy to watch clouds with his puppy. After all, to Zack, all the clouds looked like puppies.

Zack and Angeal were quite illegal doing this. But they didn't care. Everyone had to chase dreams, even when they were unattainable. Even when the world slowly crumbled around them, they had each other. Hopefully for a long time. They needed each other, so they could forget. They lived through the week for this hour or so. Angeal needed time to think too. And it was one of the things he could depend on as the world went on spinning at the devil's pace.

**Catch Your Wave**

Aerith. One of the things he couldn't get yet. He waited for her a lot. She was so innocent, so pretty, almost an angel, though she had no wings. He loved her for her way with people, understanding them, comforting them. That's why he kept chasing, though she was quite oblivious still.

She didn't respond to egos, or looks, or macho gestures. Then it struck him how to get her.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Come, watch clouds with me and Angeal sometime 'kay?"

"Sure!"

**Complicated**

Life's like this. Routine, just endless routine. Training in the morning, breakfast, training in the afternoon, lunch, training in the night, dinner. Zack's mind had already been used to it for as long as he had been here. He had never felt comfortable with the new recruits of his age. They were like reminders of his own routine. What he had to do in the life he had chosen. That's why he hung out with Angeal more than anyone else. He felt uncomfortable with his own bunch, as they called themselves.

He tried to inject life into the monotony. Yet, like the mako in Cloud's body, it was rejected. He had to be careful, so careful, so he didn't offend others. It made his head spin as he juggled work and relationships. Too complicated for his seventeen year old brain, that's for sure. He focused on Angeal. He had gotten through it. Possibly become different because of it, but if he could do it, sure as hell, he, Zackary Fair, could do it. Even when the world got more and more complicated.

**Gotta go my own way**

Zack knew someday he had to go. Leave ShinRa. He couldn't keep thinking he would always have Angeal to coach him, to "puppify" him. He was leaving that day, for his new post, at a rural village near the Wutai fort. He would leave behind everything he loved. He would leave his only and best mentor behind too. He felt the pain and winced.

He hadn't said goodbye. It would have been so painful. He left with a note in his desk. Angeal read it over and over. "Angeal, can't trust myself to say this but, goodbye. I have to leave, but I'll see you soon, hopefully." He smiled sadly. Zack was gone, but Angeal would never forget his first recruit, his first puppy Zack. He didn't question why. It was the way it was. Maybe he would see Zack soon. He massages his temples and went back to his paperwork.

**Happy Ending **

Angeal. Zack sure missed him. Like he was his father, Angeal was the one to wake him up, smack him around, yell at him, to comfort him. He was a bit of heaven and hell to Zack. He was always Zack's hero. Hope, glory, the dreams of his young mind. Shiva, he missed Angeal. Even though he was a screwy big grump.

His phone buzzed. "Screw you. Leave without giving me the chance to kill you for leaving. Sigh…I'm coming for inspection next week. Expect a hell of a scolding. Angeal."

Hah. Angeal had to be more of a hell than a heaven, but what did he care? He was Angeal.

**I want it that way**

Angeal sighed deeply. He missed Zack. Like he had lost a friend, someone who depended on him. He didn't love him. He was pretty straight. But he knew that his feelings for Zack ran deep, pretty deep. Zack fired some kind of passion in him, he was the one who picked him up after he crumbled when Genesis left.

Angeal was pretty sure that Zack was having fun. He got a message. "Heya! I'm having serious fun here. Well cheers that you're coming. Will hide myself well next week. The whole damn week." Angeal laughed. That was the Zack he knew.

**Keep Holding On** (best song choice I think for this relationship)

"You're not alone Zack. Never. I'll always be here for you. Wait, that turned out sappy and strange."

"Yeah yeah Angeal, I can't do this any more. I miss Aerith, Tseng, Sephiroth, you, even the Shiva-damn ShinRa Building."

"I know but hey, you're coming back with me, you know."

"Really? Whose the lucky guy getting this job?"

"Kunsel."

"Hah! That'll get to him."

"Yeah, but hey c'mon get packed, we leave soon. And you know now that to get through anything, just keep holding on. Remember, sometimes, to simply endure is to triumph."

"Yes Angeal."

"Yeah yeah, get packed and get moving."

A/N: I love those two. They're damn nice, though Genesis and Sephiroth look loads better and they are cool, damn damn cool. Well thanks for spending time listening to me drabble on and on (:


End file.
